


Talent Show Time

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Class 3-E has a talent show. This will mostly focus on the pairings in the tags but will probably mention everyone.





	1. Announcement

"You've all worked so hard to maintain the results and knowledge you've all gained throughout the year so I've decided at the end of the week instead of holding class we're going to have a celebration, a potluck if you will. But it would be a waste to do nothing on a school day so I've decided we're going to have a **TALENT SHOW**!" Korosensei boomed.

It had been just after winter break and class had ended. Korosensei had told everyone he had an idea. One that made him very excited and he couldn't wait to tell everyone. To say the least this was the last thing everyone needed. Now, Nagisa loved Korosensei; in fact, they've all come to love him or at least appreciate him with the utmost respect. Had they successfully killed him on his first day they probably wouldn't be as successful as they were today and probably would never had built the bonds they oh so cherish. But he wasn't exactly thrilled with what was transpiring.

"WHAT!?"

"Talent show?"

"Is he serious?"

"Maybe this'll help me pick up chicks."

"In your dreams Okajima!"

Okuda stood up immediately and raised her hand in a mix of fear and confusion.

"U-um sir!? M-may I ask why a t-talent show and do we all have to participate?" the shy girl questioned. Clearly she didn't like the idea of having to somewhat perform in front of everyone. Yada was all smiles.

"Come on Manami. This honestly sounds like fun!" the class big sister bubbled. Kurahashi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, totally. This'll give us a chance to see sides of each other we don't get to see too often."

"Exactly. Being comfortable with showing a side of you of which you'd never usually show is a testament to the bonds you share with each other." Korosensei emphasized. "Even something as little as a rad kazoo solo would be acceptable."

"I'm expecting you all to participate and extra credit will be rewarded. I'm not doing this to embarrass you but to have fun as my time on this Earth grows shorter; this is a bonding experience for all of us. I even asked Karasuma and Irina to be apart of it as well."

"Well now I need to see this!" Fuwa chimed in.

"I bet Ms. Bitch's talent is another seduction tactic." Sugaya sighed.

Kurahashi smiled at the thought of Karasuma. "I bet Mr. Karasuma has something special to show us! I'm so in for this!"

"That's the spirit! That's all for today. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to Hong Kong!" And with that he flew out of the window, leaving the students alone to think of what they could show off to each other. Some left class to talk as they go home or stay in class to chat.

* * *

Chiba and Hayami were chilling under a tree in the forest. She asked him to come with her and Chiba didn't really have a reason to say no so he went along with it and followed her lead. He had a good idea as to why she brought him out here.

"So...a talent show, huh." the girl calmly let out. Bingo.

"Yeah. Honestly I'm kind of looking forward to it." he coolly responded and turned to her. "You dance, right?"

She met his gaze and just nodded. "You think I should?" Hayami practiced jazz and contemporary dance in her spare time and since she didn't go out with people often it was something she tended to have more time for. And because of it she had better kinetic vision and balance than Chiba did with a sniper rifle. Though he was still more accurate, she had a better chance of hitting a moving target or hitting a target while on the move. But still, it wasn't something she was passionate about.

"Don't see why not." Chiba gave her a soft smile. It made her heart flutter but she knows how to keep her cool with him by returning the smile and making him feel the same way.

"Hm...maybe I can do an old routine. But what about you?" 

"Probably some guitar playing." Chiba shrugged.

"Didn't know you played."

"Eh, I'm not too passionate about it though but I know some songs. " Chiba stood up and stretched. "Anyway, I'm kind of hungry; you want to join me?" Hayami simply nodded as she got up as the two made their way down the mountain and hung out at their usual spot to eat at for their attempts at dates.

* * *

It was just after Korosensei had left and Nagisa looked a bit unnerved and Kayano couldn't help but worry for her best friend.

"What's wrong, Nagisa?"

"I don't think I have any talents is all." Nagisa sighed, "I mean... Sugaya is a fantastic artist, Mimura is great with film, Okajima is a fantastic photographer when he isn't trying to get perverted pictures, Karma probably has some hidden talent...and you're a fantastic actress and I'm just...me."

Hearing that causes Kayno to blush a little.

"Oh stop...do you have any hobbies?"

"Well yeah but...."

"Nagisa, you don't give yourself enough credit sometimes so I'll give it to you. You'll find something, no matter how small I'll cheer you on."

Nagisa smiles. "Thanks, Kayano." Both were inches from each other as their faces flushed until Nagisa saw Karma walking up to Okuda. 

* * *

Manami Okuda was shifting uncomfortably in her chair. She felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump in her seat before looking up to see Karma looking at her with the same smug smile he usually sports. Throughout the year Manami Okuda had found an interest in Karma Akabane ever since the so called "Test of Courage" back on the island. She didn't have any friends until Class E and little by little she managed to open up but was still pretty shy. But with Karma was different. He talked to her with no issue and for whatever reason she agreed to help make different chemical to assist him with his pranks.

"Oh, hi Karma. Um, do you know what you're going to do for the talent show?" She looked back down at her desk.

"Hmm. I believe I do. And what of you?"

"Well I think I have one but I'm not so sure about it."

Karma then placed a finger under her chin and gently turns her head so she faces him and just like that her face is a couple shades redder than before.

"Manami, you should have more confidence. C'mon, your among friends. Class E always has each others' back." he smiles at her. Her face goes so red it's like a tomato in a school girl's uniform before regaining some of her composure.

"O-O-OK. I-I look forward to Friday." And with that she quickly gathers her stuff and leaves as he watched her shuffle away with a smile and a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Someone has a crush." a familiar voice pulled his attention away to a pair of blue and green haired students. Both Nagisa and Kayano had smirks on their faces as Nagisa spoke. Karma just looked back at them with his same smug face but couldn't get rid of the pink on his cheeks. 

"I don't have a crush."

"Yeah you do."

"Shut it, Gender."

"Hot sauce head."

"I'm going to force you in a dress if you don't quit it."

"You already do that."

"Yeah I do." Karma walked over to them and ruffled Nagisa's hair as they all shared a laugh and left together as a group. Friday was going to be an interesting day despite how sudden it was, everyone couldn't help but look forward to seeing what their friends and teachers had in storm for them.


	2. Snipers Starting Off Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiba and Hayami start off the talent show with power and grace.

It was the day of the talent show and some people had arrived early to set some equipment up for the more flashy talents. Korosensei had been kind enough to use his last paycheck to buy equipment: such as lights and a white backdrop for a photoshoot, speakers for music, replacing the floorboards in one of the rooms with smoother hardwood fit for dancing, and then some. Class had begun with a potluck where Muramatsu and Hara had surprised everyone with their favorite meals; information that Fuwa new for some reason. For the first four hours of class, everyone spent their time chilling and hanging out, going for a dip in the swimming hole, practicing, or trying to kill Korosensei. Eventually everyone was gathered back into the classroom.

Korosensei decided to kick things off. "Alright, now who would like to volunteer first. If not I'll just pick at random."

After some silence the first hand raised was, surprisingly Chiba. "Might as well get it over with." 

Most of the class weren't sure if they should be surprised or not that Chiba played the electric guitar, let alone one with a paint job consisting of detailed green smoke that took the shape of rather frightful looking skulls. He walked over to the front of the room and plugged it into the speaker that was as tall as Korosensei and stood in front of the teacher's desk. 

_ "If he didn't look like an emo game protagonist he sure does now." _was what went through most peoples' heads. It may have been a little mean considering he kind of didn't like that nickname but even Nagisa couldn't help the thought going through his head. He liked to think of Class 3E as a tight-knit family but to be honest outside of Hayami, no one really gave much attention to him, not like it was a problem for Chiba. Nagisa didn't even know Chiba's preferred taste in music.

"What do you think he'll play?" Nagisa whispered to Kayano.

"I don't know." Kayano shrugged.

"Doesn't he always listen to like, hardcore punk music." Fuwa chimed in.

_ Wait. Hardcore...punk. Oh c- _

Before Nagisa could finish the thought a crashing boom that was an electric guitar being strummed and played through a nine foot speaker brought his attention back to reality. Ryuunosuke Chiba wasn't bad at guitar, but it was just unfortunate the music was _ incredibly loud _that people immediately began to cover their ears as Chiba started riffing and shredding the six-string.

Chiba was surprisingly getting really into it that he started headbanging so hard that his bangs became unkempt and were coming off his face, revealing his closed eyes, but everyone's eye's were somewhat closed or were just facing away. Mimura actually got so into it he started doing air guitar to the rest of the act. Eventually he stopped and by that time Chiba was on his back on the table. He looked at the class, who mostly weren't sure what to say; Okano and Kurahashi's was hair blown back and stayed that way. He got up from the table and stood there with a hand on the back of his neck and an embarrassed blush.

Hayami, who somehow kept her composure through the entire thing, began clapping, followed by Korosensei, followed by Karasuma and Irina (who looked rather uncomfortable and rather dazed), and then eventually joined by everyone else. Korosesei gave an awkward cough. He would have asked the class how they liked it but everyone seemed a little dazed and maybe a bit deaf at the moment.

"Good job, Chiba." Hayami warmly smiled for someone who just sat through a deafening performance. "I may not be a fan of that genre but I think you did good."

"Thanks, partner." he smiled back, blush getting redder.

"Very lovely, Chiba!" Ritsu pipped up.

Irina looked on with a forced smile. "Well...that was, uh...something."

Karasuma, to her surprise was smiling and let out a low hum and a nod. "I liked it."

* * *

Kurahashi and Okano were in the girl's bathroom-located in the girl's locker room- to fix their blown back hair when Hayami came in.

"That was some performance...." Okano said.

"Chiba sure is something." Kurahashi relpied, brushing her hair back to how she liked it. "Isn't he, Rinka?"

Hayami was in the middle of changing into her dance outfit, a black long sleeved crop top, tight short shorts, and dance shoes. She looked up at them with a raised eyebrow before taking something out of her ears. "Sorry, Kurahashi did you say something?"

Both looked at her with an unamused look before sighing as they walked up to Hayami and sat down next to her. "Wish you could have warned us considering we're were in the blast zone." Okano murmured. "No wonder you seemed so calm."

"Wait does that mean you lied to Chiba when you said 'good job' to him?" Kurahashi asked.

"Look, I love Chiba but I'm not too big on his taste in music. But I'm sure if you asked a fan they probably would think he did good so why not tell him?" Hayami answered coolly. The two girls looked at her and giggled to themselves causing Hayami to look a them with a raised brow as she began stretching.

"Aw, Rinka said she loves Chiba!" Kurahashi chirped.

"Are you dedicating your dance to your boyfriend." Okano teased. Hayami shook her head but smiled.

"It's just an old routine I learned a few years ago. Don't read too much into it." She dropped into a splits and continued stretching. Okano and Kurahashi still couldn't help but giggle to themselves before they left her alone; Kurahashi not realizing a clump of hair in the back was still not fixed.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the home economics class and were looking at the new wood floor and how new and smooth it was. The desks and chairs were pushed to the back to give Hayami some space for her performance. The music she was playing would be on a portable speaker, much to everyone's thanks. Korosensei gave the cue. The light from the window was blocked by a curtain and some photo lights were used to give a dramatic look to the space.

"Alright Hayami, when you're ready." 

She nodded and laid down and quickly played the song on her phone and handed it to Chiba as he made his way back to the wall with the others.

A deep cello sounded first, haunting and eerie yet smooth and soothing sounds as Hayami sat up and looked around as if she didn't know where she was. She stood up and began moving to the rhythm of the music. She runs and leaps to one side of the room and rose a leg into the air while the other on its toes, her legs in a vertical angle; her arms in the air while her face had an air of calm to them with a small smile, as she transitioned to a few pirouettes as her body moved with a smooth grace. Then a large boom sounded off that interrupted the rhythm as as she fell to her knees and covered her ears as her face scrunched in pain. The music stopped for a moment before a sad piano tune began to play and once again she looked lost but this time, frightened.

She got up and paced to one side before a loud piano sound crashes along with a drum as she fan kicks and races to another side as the same sound plays and performs the same move as she extends her leg into a round motion while clutching her chest. Her expression becomes more and more pained as the piano begins going faster as she repeats the same movements but almost erratic and desperate with leaps and spins in between and she does what's almost like a slow motion cartwheel with her legs spread out before sitting down her; her knees to her chest, arms wrapped.

Everyone couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the way her body moved with grace along with the cello and violins playing. Chiba looked absolutely lost in the performance, whether it was the beauty of the dance or Hayami herself was debatable but everyone looking on was almost in a trance. This was definitely the most emotion everyone's seen Hayami use ever since they've met her; from the air of calm happiness to pain and hopelessness.

The music began to pick up again with the cellos and violins as they began to crescendo as she got back up and began the same movements from the start but faster as guitar and drums were added to give more high energy before the music and Hayami paused just as a BOOM from the drums hit and a pop-like symphony played as the pace and rhythm pick up into a more upbeat tone as Hayami burst into a flurry of movements and techniques as she let the music take over; her heart gave it all and danced with a passion on her face that no one has ever seen from her. The performance ended with a series of pirouettes transitioned into a high leg on her toes before falling into a seated position and lay back down as the music ended. Someone turned the lights back on as everyone applauded and cheered as she got back up in a sweat and panting with a smile she couldn't help. The crowd ran up to Hayami, beaming.

"Great job, Hayami!" Korosensei applauded.

"Rinka, that was amazing!" Kurahashi beamed. 

"Dude, that was rad." Muramatsu added.

"Rink-Rinka, th-that was so beautiful." Yada cried actual tears. Hayami wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Wow. You looked gorgeous out there." Nakamura nodded.

"That. Th-that was s-s-so beautiful." a male voice said in between sniffles. To their surprise it was Terasaka.

"Dude, are you crying?" Yoshida questioned the "leader" of their little group.

Itona just looked at Terasaka with that deadpan expression of his. "You should stop, it really doesn't help that ugly mug of yours."

"Shut it will ya!" Terasaka yelled at him, completely forgetting the emotions he felt during the performance. Everyone laughed as the two had somewhat one sided argument on Terasaka's side with some extra prodding from Karma.

* * *

While everyone was distracted Hayami took the chance to stop being the center of attention and walked out and headed for the locker room. On her way Chiba ran up to her.

"Hayami! Your phone." he gave her the phone and she simply smiled at him and gave a "thank you."

"That was really beautiful." Chiba complimented her with an even tone. A little pink fell to her cheeks.

"Thank you. I liked your guitar solo." Chiba smirked and playfully rolled his eyes, not that Hayami would know. 

"No you didn't. You hate my taste in music."

"Well I'm sure if I didn't I would have loved it. Besides you don't need my approval, Mimiura seemed to love it."

"Yeah, he did." What Hayami didn't see when she left to get changed was Mimura asking Chiba if he could teach him some guitar. Chiba just told him to get the cheapest model he could find and use the internet. He also saw Kurahashi looking into a duffel bag and whispering to something before giving him the stink eye before leaving with Okano to fix their hair. "Everyone loved your dance, though. Seriously, if that's you without the passion then I'd love to see you make a career out of it."

Hayami put a finger on her chin and pondered at the thought before shaking her head.

"I'd love to but... too demanding." Hayami didn't really know what she wanted to do in life. She had interests but not passions. Chiba just smiled at her.

"Well whatever it is you want to do just know I'm with you all the way." he held his arm up for their usual elbow bump. She smiled back at him and connected arms. Then to Chiba's surprise, she leaned over, stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. Both felt their cheeks warm up as she walked away.

"Back at you. Partner." She looked back at him and winked before entering the locker room. Chiba stood there for a few seconds before the blush disappeared and smiled to himself before walking back into class. By the time Hayami returned the sniper duo returned to their usual stoic composure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to go about with Hayami's dance but tried the best to my ability. The official class profile stated she only does jazz dance but I felt like contemporary fit her well. Also you can't tell me a guy like Chiba doesn't know guitar.


	3. An Artist Needs a Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugaya has decided to stick to what he knows but needs a model.

As class went on many people showcased what they could do that may or may not have surprised others. Sugino could juggle baseballs and bats with ease, Kanzaki did the quickest blindfolded speedrun of Super Mario World 2, Okano was _very_ flexible and demonstrated positions thought to be inhuman while causing major discomfort among her peers except for Yada and Hayami, Yada did a more pop-based dance, and Muramatsu and Hara showed off their diverse palettes by being able to name the flavor and brand of different foods and snacks while being blindfolded. Next up was the Class 3-E artist.

Sosuke Sugaya wasn't a talented assassin nor was he talented academically. But he was an amazing artist and that you couldn't take away from him. It was his turn to present a talent and he decided to stick with his roots- not by choice, obviously. He actually asked that this be done outside for better quality of work. He stood behind an easel a couple feet away from a tree, as the rest of class watched him set his tools up.

"And what are you going to show us today Sugaya?" Korosensei questioned.

"For the talent show I've decided to give myself 30 minutes to paint," the artist declared "Nakamura, would you mind being my model?" Sugaya had asked without thinking and mentally slapped himself.

_"Idiot! You were supposed to ask the class if anyone would mind and just hope she would raise her hand!"_

"Wha-me?" Nakamura pointed a finger at herself. She was surprised how sudden it was and the thought of being a model for him kind of made her blush for some reason.

"If you don't mind." Sugaya shakily clarified, unable to save himself. 

"Oh, I don't mind at all. Where do need me?" Nakamura asked.

"Um, let's see..." Sugaya observed the spot, "Let's have you sit against the base, look casual and don't acknowledge anything or anyone. Look like you're enjoying a nice and quiet time and but try not to move too much. OK?"

Nakamura did as instructed and threw a smile on her face and looked on at nothing as if she started her own train of thought and got lost in it. Chiba had a stopwatch and signaled Sugaya to start getting to work as he grabbed a 2B pencil and began to quickly but lightly get all the basic shapes before quickly moving onto to the paints. He constantly looked back and forth from the subject to the art and so on, observing what he wanted to capture. He probably wasn't going to completely cover this canvas-as it was half his size- but he should get a good portion.

Now what did he see? Obviously Nakamura needed to be the main focus but what does the background entail? Well it was a sunny day and although the tree provided shade, little bits of sunshine poked through where the leaves and branches didn't cover and little specks of light fell onto her figure. The shade also didn't reach far and her legs were caught in the sunlight and there was enough space to capture the contesting different colors in the ground. Her expression was one of someone who appreciates the beauty of nature and the peace and quiet, even though Nakamura was quite the opposite. She was very loud and honestly a bit disruptive to peace but she was smart, beautiful, a real caring friend when you needed one...the whole teasing and cross-dressing Nagisa stuff is kind of weird but we're all flawed right? And she has very smooth skin from what Sugaya could tell and- wait why is he thinking this? He needed some distractions. Luckily, he noticed everyone on the sidelines just watching in silence.

"Oh, if you guys want to come over and look, go ahead but just don't touch anything and feel free to ask questions."

With permission, everyone came and looked at Sugaya's work as he was painting. Everyone watched in awe as he added more and more detail with every stroke, big or small.

"Wow, that look's amazing, Sugaya!" Okano commented.

"Yeah, it's only been five minutes but things are looking great." Maehara noted. "Just how long have you been doing this stuff?"

"Ever since I was five. Arts and crafts was just far more interesting than anything school had to offer." Sugaya answered, not looking away from his work. "My interest only grew and next thing I knew I was learning all types of art mediums. From drawing with pencils, chalks, charcoals, to using paints, make up, hena, hell I do my mom's nails from time to time."

"Why did you choose Nakamura of all people?" Nagisa asked. Sugaya flinched and decided to just lie his way through that one.

"A lot of your hair is too dark and it would blend in with the wood of the tree bark and get lost. Nakamura's hair has a nice contrast that really sticks out and she's very chill which is something a scene like this needs." he hoped that would work because he knew that wasn't particularly true because Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Maehara, Kurahashi, Muramatsu, Mimura, Itona, and Hayami's hair also stuck out. He also honestly thought Kataoka would be the perfect model with her height and body shape and Kurahashi was someone who would fit better with this scene with her love of nature.

Everyone was bombarding him with questions and compliments as Nakamura watched in her fixed position. She didn't want to move but the angle she had her head in only made it possible to see everyone by uncomfortably side eyeing. She wasn't sure why but she was incredibly nervous and her heart was beating a little faster than normal. Watching everyone watch Sugaya at work while she had to sit there and stay still while occasionally shifting and moving her mouth around so her face didn't hurt was kind of boring. Rio Nakamura didn't like boring, especially boring men. She needed something exciting to keep her going. It was why she spent most of her time after elementary school slacking off and having fun instead of studying despite the fact academics came to her easier than other people. But at the same time... she didn't mind sitting here for Sugaya.

From Nakamura's point of view she could see Sugaya working real hard as he furiously painted with a burning passion. It was strange for her; his face was kind of plain but watching him at work made her... happy? Okano, Yada, and Kurahashi were looking at the painting-in-progress with their faces cupped in their hands and awestruck expressions and were giggling to themselves while occasionally looking at her for some reason while Karma was looking at her with that devious smile of his. What was up with this painting? Her train of thought had been interrupted when her eyes felt heavy; sitting there had become somewhat comfortable and she fell asleep. No one noticed because there was something mesmerizing about watching Sugaya at work and after a couple more minutes, eventually Chiba's phone went off and some music hardcore punk music played, causing everyone but Chiba, Hayami, Mimura, and Kurasuma to cringe.

"And time." Chiba took a few seconds before turning it off

"Alright just about done here. Nakamura, you can get up now." Sugaya said, wiping his brow with his forearm, getting green paint on his forearm in the process. He started shaking and flicking his hands around due to how fast he was going as everyone gathered around to look at the finished piece.

"Very good, Sugaya. Absolutely wonderful!" Korosensei placed a tentacle on Sugaya's shoulder. "But I can't help but feel you would have had a better end product had I been the model. I am quite the spectacle after all."

Everyone gave Korosensei an unamused look before Sugaya dipped his brush in some paint and painted on the tentacle on his shoulder and the tentacle began melting, he had a feeling Korosensei was going to pester him so he cut an anti-sensei knife to minuscule pieces and mixed it with paint.

"Point taken." Korosensei backed away as everyone put their attention to the painting.

"This looks amazing!" Nagisa looked at the painting in awe.

"It's beautiful." Hayami murmured.

"It's so cute!" Yada added. "Rio! Come on, you have to see this thing!" She looked over to her friend and saw that the blonde had fallen asleep in her spot. She walked over to Nakamura and took a picture or five and then gently tapped her friend.

"Hey, Rio? Wake up."

Nakamura's eyes fluttered open and yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty. Come on, you have to see Sugaya's painting." Yada dragged Nakamura to see what the artist created as everyone made some room for the model. She wouldn't admit it but she was...nervous? She had butterflies in her stomach. She looked at Sugaya, who looked very confident when looking at his piece but when he saw her coming his way he looked nervous. If he didn't have paint on his cheeks she would have seen the pink dusted on his face. He grabbed the easel and spun it around to face Nakamura and once she saw it she froze, hands clasped on her mouth.

"Oh my god." she gasped.

The painting was of her of course, but she wasn't expecting the level of detail. She rested against the tree fast asleep with a smile on her face. Though he took some liberties with some aspects. There were cherry blossom leaves falling and scattered upon the ground with little trickles of sunlight that bled through holes the leaves and branches failed to block in the shade. And instead of her school uniform, she had a beautiful, billowy dress, and a flower in her hair. It was beautiful and so detailed. Why did her face feel hot?

"Well what do you think?" Suguya was rubbing his arm. He had worked with a speed far too uncomfortable for him to work with but he felt like he needed to impress today. He probably wasn't going to do anything big for a few days.

"It's-it's gorgeous. That's really me?" Nakamura asked.

"Who else would it be? You like it?"

"I love it." Nakamura placed her hands on her chest. "Sugaya, this is incredible."

"Why don't you keep it?" he shrugged with a smile.

"Really?" she felt warm and it wasn't because it was sunny outside. He picked up the canvas and handed it to her and she kindly took it and stared at it before looking up at him. "Thanks, Sugaya."

"Your welcome." the two turned to face everyone only to see Okano, Yada, Kurahashi, and Fuwa give them smirks that Nakamura would usually use on others as they whispered things to each other and giggled while Korosensei was happily writing something in his journal. "Anyway, I think that just about wraps things up for me here." the class applauded and began moving back into the classroom while Sugaya stayed behind to fix and pack his things. Once everyone was inside he let out a huge exhale and his legs started shaking while he simultaneously fist pumped several times in celebration and began packing his supplies while doing a very dorky dance while singing to himself. While he did so, he was unaware of some of the class watching him through the window; Karma and Nakamura taking a video on their phones.

"Isn't he adorable." Karma jested with the intention of using this for blackmail or just general teasing.

"Very adorable." she chirped with; not her usual sinister face meant for teasing; but a warm smile and a blush, as she looked at her new painting. "It's wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Thank you to everyone reading this. There's more to come so stay tuned.


End file.
